Chain link fences have been widely used for many years to satisfy fencing requirements. While they provide acceptable strength and durability over many years, they do not provide privacy or serve as a windbreak due to their apertured construction. Various inserts, typically referred to as “slats” or “privacy inserts,” have been used for increasing the privacy of a chain link fence, as well as serving as a windbreak. Retaining members may be provided to maintain the privacy inserts in the chain link fence and to maintain alignment of the inserts. Such retaining members may include a separate bottom member which attaches to the bottom of the privacy inserts.